


DNA (DNA Book 1) -Ziall Horlik AU-

by Guy_DirectionersRock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Killing, M/M, Rape, murde, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guy_DirectionersRock/pseuds/Guy_DirectionersRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lurking in the deep shadows of Bradford, Zayn Malik, the worlds best serial killer is waiting for the perfect to kill.</p><p>As he starts to stalk the young journalist, Niall Horan, he starts to feel something - that he has never felt before.</p><p>Niall Horan, taking on his biggest challenge ever. Showing that, even fresh meat can succed, but is he too fresh for the job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mullingar's Mystery Massacre?, Oh Niall, it was nice knowing you.." Louis joked, placing a hand on his chest where his heart was. Niall playfully punched him in the arm.

He had been assigned to investigate the case of MMM, Niall being the good employee he is, he accepted. Simon, his boss, had given it to him simply because unlike all the other journalists, he was brave and willing and Simon knew that he would get the job done right, for it was a case that was always left untouched. However, one person did try, only leading him to his death the next day, since then, nobody even thought of the case. Simon was wrong though, Niall was scared shitless and as soon as Simon mentioned MMM, Niall knew he was screwed.

"Sh!, do you want us to die? We call it MMM for a reason!" Liam scolded, making Louis roll his eyes. "Anyway, Niall. You know you didn't have to accept it, right?" Louis arched a brow as he leaned on Niall's desk, which was cluttered with papers and information about different articles.

Louis was a good friend of Niall's, they had been ever since he started the job. His desk was located right next to Niall's, making it easy to ask for an idea or two. He was given the humorous stories, he knew how to make them funnier.

"I know, I know its just...Simon is counting on me and-" he ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh before continuing "-I don't want to let him down so.." He trailed off, as he stared at his empty computer screen, he had nothing so far, he groaned.

"I would've rejected straight away! and I do ALL the stories assigned to me" Liam added, eyes on the computer screen typing away.

Liam was the same as Louis, he too was friends with Niall from the start and he was a great journalist, he was always assigned the murder cases because he always knew how much information to add and how to make it more interesting. His desk was right in front of Niall's, they were joined making them face each other.

"Well, whats done is done, okay? I've accepted it and I'm going to do it. I'm attending the crime scene tomorrow so tell Uncle Si for me? Ill come back the day after" Niall asked, still staring at the blank screen. Simon was a nice guy, so nice that he asked his employees to call him that, making him seem like a more fatherly figure than a boss, which he loved. "If you ever do come back, that is" Louis mumbled ominously. Niall smiled reassuringly, "I'll be fine" he said, turning off the monitor and clearing away all his papers into the desk drawers or into the bin. He yawned loudly, with a stretch, and looked around. Only a few people stayed in late at the office, the job was indeed difficult. "Go home, Ni. Uncle Si will understand, you've got that investigation tomorrow too." Liam smiled. Niall returned it with a short 'thank you' as he gathered his things and exited the building.

He could already imagine the headlines. 'Mullingar's Mystery Massacre Strikes Again' but of course that wouldn't happen, people at The Sychronicle, the famous newspaper that Niall, Liam and Louis worked for, were to scared to even investigate the murders and it was doing bad for the newspaper. Nobody knows what happened but everybody just knew someone was out there due to the increase of missing persons. Rumours went around about how you could hear the deafening scream as he/she/it brutally beats its victims, Another rumour was said that it would send you in a spiral of paranoia making you lose your sanity. It lowered the ratings at a rapid pace because everybody wanted to know what happened but nobody had the guts to explain. Niall knew what he was doing was right. He did it for his job.

He walked through the dark, damp streets, a lamppost flickering on and off at the corner of his eye. It was 1:47am, nobody was up this late and it was only rare for a car to drive past at this time of night. The streets were silent, Niall's shoes hitting the pavement fairly loudly making it echo. The blonde boy swore on his life that he could hear the faint sound of footsteps behind him and he stopped mid-step to turn around.

Nothing. Niall let out a shaky sigh as he continued down the street, shaking his head at his thoughts.

This was the start of the paranoia.


	2. Chapter 1

Niall sat inside the small cafe, that was right around the corner from the police station. He sat there paitently, waiting for the police cheif, Harry Styles, and come discuss the big carrer changer. 

The blonde lad, just sat there, sipping on his cup of coffee like anyother day, until he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

Niall dropped the scourching hot beverage on his pants, and yelped in pain as it seeked through the material. Harry soon regreted scaring Niall; only if he knew Niall was holding that hot beverage, he would have just next to him. 

But no, he didn't think twice before his actions, and made Niall drop his coffee on himself.

"I'm so sorry Niall." Harry soon said, grabbing some napkins off the round cafe table, and dabbing the coffee spot- not rubbing it,

"It's okay. You didn't mean to," Niall responded with reasurment.

The younger lad nodded his head, as his messy curls bounced up and down as he moved his head. 

His green orbs he calls eyes shunned brightly in the lightly dimmed cafe. He smiled at Niall, and soon sat down across from him.

Harry brought out a black floder, and placed it on the table. Niall looked it in astonishment. Questions were running through his mind. 

He was just worried if he actually got in or did Simon, reject his articles again?

Niall bit down on his nails nervously, waiting for the answer. Niall knew he was going to get rejected yet again, but the other side; he had his head up high, knowing just maybe he is going to be able to write for the journal!

If time went any slower, Niall thought he would just grab the paper out of the curly haired lads hands, and look over the non-wrinkled paper. 

Harry sighed, as he looked at the anticipated blonde lad.

"Niall," Harry started, soon stopping taking a pause, then reopening his mouth to finish his sentence,"you didn't make it again, sorry buddy." 

Niall sat there speechless, just staring at older lad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy! :D Please comment!


End file.
